


Flying Away

by fantasy_fly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_fly/pseuds/fantasy_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's finally left the nest but it's not easy, it would never be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically my first fan fiction ever so...be kind and it's not technically Wincest because...there's nothing to suggest any incestuous relationship but if you squint at it for days it could be considered Wincest.

Sam had never been away from Dean and Dad for such a long time, it had just never happened. Either Dean or Dad, well, mostly Dean was always with him and because of that, he never knew how lonely it felt to be on his own. Sure, there were times when Dean and Dad went on hunts without him but those times…those times were spent studying furiously for one subject or another but now…he was truly alone for the first time in his life and he didn’t know what to do about it.

His eyes stung with barely in check emotions as he look about his room, it wasn’t worse than some of the places he’d been but it was the emptiest. He looked at the door and suddenly the image of Dean’s face came unbidden, when Dad had told him not to come back ever again if he left. Dean’s face had been so full of worry, betrayal and…sorrow. A gut-wrenching sorrow, Dean…who never cried (Sam could count only three times Dean had cried, and two of them had been about Sam being injured or something silly like that) had tears in his eyes, almost begging Sam not to go. That was the first time, Sam had truly understood the amount of love Dean had for Sam, but…Dean wouldn’t come with Sam and Sam…he couldn’t stay.

A horn blared outside in the street, suddenly every other sound penetrated in his brain and Sam flinched. Shaking his head a little, he started taking out his clothes out of the bag so he could put them in the cupboard. It was going to be hard but that was a given, life without Dean was always going to be hard, Sam had known that the moment he had decided to get away from his family. From Dean..


End file.
